


i'll find my way back to you

by storhan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storhan/pseuds/storhan
Summary: Niall's in the army and Harry doesn't expect him back for two months, but he comes home early to surprise Harry.





	

“Alright, can anyone tell me what this word is?” Harry asks, crossing the T on the word he’s just finished writing on the chalkboard before turning around to face his class as he awaits an answer.

“What,” they all say in unison.

“Yes, I'm asking you  _ what _ the word is,” Harry says, trying to fight off a grin.

“What,” they all say again, a few of them giggling this time.

“What is the word?” Harry asks.

“Yes,” the class responds, more of them joining in on the giggling now, and Harry can't help but crack a smile too.

“Good, you've all done your homework,” Harry says, turning back to the chalkboard and erasing the word  _ what _ and replacing it with  _ love. _ “Who can tell me what this word means?” His eyes scan the room until he sees Dylan bouncing in his seat with his hand pointed toward the ceiling. “Yes, Dylan?”

“It's what mummy and daddy say to each other,” Dylan says proudly and Harry smiles. It's one of the many reasons he wanted to become a primary school teacher, to see the excitement on their faces as they learned something new or answered a question correctly, and it's still just as rewarding as it was on his first day here.

“That's right,” Harry says succinctly. He's in the middle of writing the next word on the board when he hears a voice speak up behind him.

“Do you love anybody, Mr. Harry?”

Harry's grip tightens on the chalk in his hand and he tries to hide the sadness on his face as he turns to address Aaron with a soft smile and says, “Yes, I do.” As he says it, all of their faces seem to light up like it's the most interesting thing Harry's told them since school started.

“What's their name?” Elizabeth asks with all the curiosity of a five-year-old.

“Niall,” Harry replies easily, ignoring the pang it sends to his heart. He smiles weakly, but he doesn't think any of them buy it, because, as he's come to know, kids are very intuitive.

“But if you love him then why do you look so sad?” Hannah asks.

Usually Harry would chide them for not focusing on the task at hand, because this is not the time to talk about his personal life, but another thing he's come to know is that kids do not have a waning curiosity and it's just easier to answer all their questions so they can hopefully move on.

“He's in the army and I haven't seen him in a while, but he's gonna be home soon,” Harry says, and this time his smile is a bit more genuine. The thought of Niall coming home for Christmas is what keeps him going - he just wishes it wasn't two months away.

“Do you miss him?” Hannah asks.

“Everyday,” Harry says softly, looking away from his students for a moment so he doesn't suddenly burst into tears at the sympathetic looks etched across each of their faces. He takes a deep breath and tries to get them back on track with the curriculum, but apparently learning about Niall is much more interesting.

“Is he a hero?” Brandon asks.

“To me he is,” Harry replies, and he's about to tell them no more questions when Elizabeth speaks up again.

“Is that him?” she asks, and Harry's about to ask her what she means by that when he sees her point to the door. His heart instantly drops to his stomach when he sees a familiar face standing behind the glass window.

Niall's standing there in his uniform, smiling sheepishly as he takes off his beret, and Harry freezes. His mouth opens and closes a few times, like he wants to say something but still can't quite believe what he's seeing. It must be a dream, he thinks, because Niall isn't supposed to be home for another two months, but Elizabeth saw him too so he knows he's not hallucinating.

“Take out your books for silent reading time, I'll, um, be right back,” Harry says, his eyes never leaving Niall's, like if he looks away for even a second, he'll disappear.

Harry heads to the door, and just as he closes it behind him he can hear Mark, ever the overachiever, say, “But I've already finished mine!” He can't focus on that now, though, because he's definitely  _ not _ in a dream and Niall really is standing right in front of him.  _ His _ Niall. The same Niall that left six months ago and promised he would be back, and Harry's heart skips a beat at the realization that he kept his promise.

Harry can feel tears prickling at the corner of his eyes, and he doesn't trust himself to speak just yet, so he steps forward and wraps his arms tightly around Niall's neck, not wanting to let go. Niall squeezes him back, and it's the most content he's felt in the last six months. He's trying so hard not to cry, but he's having trouble keeping the tears at bay so he just lets them fall.

“You cut your hair,” Niall says when they finally pull apart, running his fingers through the short tufts of hair at the back of his head. He'd cut it soon after Niall left, thinking it would give him a fresh start, but it didn't, and it just made him miss Niall  _ and _ his hair.

Harry gives a wet laugh. “You haven't seen me in six months and that's the first thing you say to me?”

“I was trying to lighten the mood so you wouldn't cry, but I guess that didn't work out so well,” Niall says, chuckling gently as he wipes away a fallen tear from Harry's cheek. Harry automatically leans into his touch.

“Do you hate it?” he asks tentatively.

“Of course not,” Niall says, his thumb still sweeping softly across Harry's cheekbone. His smile is just as soft when he adds, “I love it, makes you look smart.”

Harry smiles back at him and reaches up to cover Niall's hand with his own, just to keep his warm palm there for a few more moments. “I can't believe you're actually here,” he says quietly. “I thought you weren't coming home until Christmas?”

“I was, but I couldn't stand to be away from you for another two months so I thought I'd surprise you by coming home early,” Niall says, smiling sheepishly again, like surprising Harry was no big deal. Harry's still in disbelief that he's here, but he's so happy that he is. “Can I kiss you now?”

Harry just nods as Niall brings his face forward and their lips meet for the first time in what feels like an eternity to Harry. Time suddenly melts away between them and all Harry can focus on is the present; he barely registers the collective  _ eww _ coming from inside the classroom.

They pull away laughing, and Harry glances back into the room to see that everyone has left their seats in favor of spying on him and Niall through the window.

“Do you wanna come meet them?” Harry asks.

Niall smiles. “I'd love to.”

Harry opens the door and leads Niall inside while all the kids scatter back into their seats, their eyes following Niall as he walks to the front of the classroom.

“We have a special guest today. Everyone, this is Niall,” Harry introduces, and all their faces light up again as the realization settles in.

“Your Niall?” Elizabeth asks.

Niall looks at him and raises an eyebrow in question, but Harry just smiles and says, “Yeah, my Niall.” His fingers squeeze Niall's for a brief second, ignoring the fact that he's broken the no PDA rule twice today.

Twenty mouths start talking at once, asking him question after question, but Niall just goes with it, laughing all the while, and Harry forgot just how much he missed the sound. Niall's only able to answer a few of their questions when the bell rings, signaling the end of class.

“I'll see you all on Monday,” Harry says, even though he doesn't think any of them hear him in their haste to leave the classroom, eager to enjoy their weekend. Harry is too, now that Niall's here.

“Good, now they're gone,” Niall says, leaning in to kiss him again, but Harry stops him with a hand on his chest, chuckling.

“At least wait until we get home,” Harry says, and excitement bubbles up in Harry's stomach at the words  _ we _ and  _ home _ in the same sentence. As much as Harry would love to kiss Niall some more, he doesn't want to push it and have word get back to the principal that he was being overly affectionate with his boyfriend on school property. He does like his job after all, and would very much like to keep it.

Niall pouts at him. “Why? I haven't seen you in six whole months. I've got to make up for lost time.”

“Because I don't want to get in trouble,” Harry explains, walking over to his desk so he can begin clearing off the accumulated papers. Niall hovers behind him, obviously not wanting to stray too far from Harry.

Niall's pout instantly turns into a smirk. “But that's half the fun.”

Harry just rolls his eyes affectionately, but he's still smiling. God, he's missed him so much. “Let me grab my coat and then we can go, yeah?” He can clean his desk off on Monday, because right now there's someone more important standing right in front of him.

Niall nods, lacing his fingers with Harry's. “Yeah. Let's go home.”

-

The drive back to their flat is quiet, but not awkward. Niall doesn't say anything, and Harry doesn't make him, just keeps their fingers intertwined between them as he drives while Niall stares out the window. Not much has changed since Niall left, except for the color of the leaves on the trees.

Once they get home, Harry lets Niall settle in. He wanders off into the bedroom, dresser drawers opening and closing as Niall unpacks his bags and eventually Harry hears the shower turn on. It just feels so normal, having Niall's presence around the apartment again.

Harry meanders into the kitchen to set about preparing dinner. He opens up the fridge and stares into it; he probably should've come up with a plan before he walked in here.

He vaguely hears the shower shut off from the bedroom as he closes the refrigerator and begins opening a few cupboards, ultimately finding nothing. He hasn't had the chance to run down to the shops, and if he had known Niall was coming home he would've prepared a four course meal. Harry sighs resignedly; maybe they should just order out.

He opens up the drawer with all their takeaway menus tucked inside, perusing the selections when, a moment later, Harry feels two arms wrap around his middle. The smell of Niall's shampoo invades his nostrils, and he smiles when he feels Niall's lips at his shoulder, kissing his way up behind Harry's ear, each one sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

Harry turns around in Niall's arms so he can kiss him properly, and Harry just feels so at ease, like everything is right again now that Niall's here.

“It's good to be home,” Niall says, his thumb slipping under Harry's shirt and rubbing slow circles into Harry's hip.

“It's good to have you home,” Harry says, leaning forward to kiss Niall again, just because he can. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, pet,” Niall says, now rubbing his thumb across Harry's cheekbone, and Harry feels the overwhelming urge to cry again. He can feel his chin wobble slightly and his throat go dry, and Niall must notice because his eyebrows knit together in concern. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” Harry says, laughing weakly. “It's just been so long since I've heard you call me that.”

“Well, I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen again,” Niall says softly. Harry closes his eyes briefly, hoping it's not just an empty promise. “So no more tears, okay? I want to see you happy, not sad.” Harry nods, trying to fight off a smile as Niall pokes at his cheeks, but ultimately fails, much to Niall's amusement. “So what's for dinner? I'm starved.”

“Pizza?”

“Sounds good to me.” Niall kisses Harry's cheek before he disappears into the living room to pick out a movie while Harry orders their dinner.

When the pizza arrives Harry brings the box into the living room and sets it on the coffee table. It's then that he realizes which movie Niall's picked out, and he's a little confused, looking between Niall and the screen.

“I thought you hated _The Princess Bride_ ,” Harry says, because when they first started dating Harry would always pick this or  _ Love Actually _ on movie night, and after about the tenth time Niall never let him pick it (or any other movie) ever again.

“I don't hate it,” Niall clarifies, “but I know you love it.”

“Doesn't mean you had to pick it though,” Harry says, picking up a slice of pizza and sitting down next to Niall. “It's your first night home, you could've picked something you wanted to watch.”

Niall shrugs as he takes a bite of his pizza. “I don't mind, it just felt right to play this one.”

Harry regards him curiously. “And why's that?”

“Because I'm Westley and you're Buttercup,” Niall says matter-of-factly.

Harry arches an eyebrow at him. “How so?”

“Because nothing could keep me from you, not even a giant rat,” Niall explains, smiling as Harry shakes his head fondly. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't endeared though.

“They're called rodents of unusual size,” Harry corrects, but Niall doesn't seem to care too much about the terminology.

“Well, regardless of what they're called,” Niall continues, “I'd still do anything for you.” Harry can see the way Niall's eyes go soft when he looks at him, and Harry can feel his heart swell beneath his ribs because he knows Niall means it.

“Does that mean you'd watch this with me again?” Harry asks.

He almost expects Niall to rolls his eyes and give him a reluctant “fine,” but instead Niall picks up Harry's hand, kisses the back of it and says, “As you wish.” Harry can't help the grin that takes over his face. If Harry wasn't already so gone for Niall, he knows it would've only been a matter of time before he was.

They end up not really watching the movie at all, mostly because Harry can't focus on a movie he's seen over a hundred times when Niall's sitting next to him for the first time in six months. Niall ends up eating most of the pizza as Harry updates him on everything that's happened while he's been away.

“Louis had a baby?” Niall asks disbelievingly. “I didn't think I was gone  _ that _ long.”

Harry laughs, and it feels as easy as anything. It almost reminds him of the first time Niall invited him over to his place and how they ate chow mien out of takeaway containers and just talked for what felt like hours, but eventually they abandoned their meal halfway through to put their lips to better use. At least until Niall's roommate Josh came home. (That definitely wasn't the way Harry wanted to meet him.)

“What are you thinking about?” Niall asks, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

“Nothing,” Harry says, but he's smiling so he knows it's not convincing. Niall doesn't call him out on it though, just smiles, and Harry knows he's thinking about that night too. It goes quiet between them as the movie comes to a close, and Harry turns to watch Westley and Buttercup kiss one last time, but he can still feel Niall's eyes on him. “You're staring.”

“Can you blame me?” Niall says, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly. “I haven't seen you in months and somehow you’ve gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you.”

If Harry hadn't seen him in so long, he would roll his eyes and call him a sap, but he doesn't, just smiles as he scoots closer to Niall. “Still your charming self, I see.”

“Of course I am,” Niall says as he reaches up to stroke Harry's cheek again, like he did earlier at the school. It's becoming more and more comforting, reassuring, like Niall's silently telling Harry that he's here and he loves him. “That'll never change, just like me coming back to you.”

“You always do,” Harry says softly, and Niall smiles at him before he slowly guides Harry's face forward until their lips meet. It starts off slow and sweet, but grows hungrier as Niall's hand moves from his cheek to the back of his neck as his tongue slips past the seam of Harry's lips. Harry groans at the contact, and soon enough he's on his back with Niall hovering over him as he grinds down into his lap. Harry moans into Niall's mouth, but quickly pulls away. “Not here,” he says breathlessly.

“Why? Is it your back?” Niall asks, looking concerned.

“Yeah,” Harry says. “But don't worry, I've taken up yoga.”

“Really?” Niall smirks. “I'd love to see your downward dog.”

This time Harry does roll his eyes, albeit fondly. “You're so lame,” he says jokingly, pushing at Niall's chest so he can sit up. “Why am I dating you again?”

“Because you love me,” Niall says, grinning as he grabs Harry's hand. “And that means you're stuck with me.”

Harry decides not to respond and just lets Niall lead him into the bedroom where he strips off his own shirt before helping Harry take off his. He reels Harry in for another kiss, and Harry can feel the urgency behind it, the want that's been building up for months.

Harry kisses back eagerly, his fingers automatically grabbing at the elastic waistband of Niall's joggers, pulling them down. Niall's not wearing any boxers, and Harry feels like it shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. Niall maneuvers them over to the bed, and makes quick work of undressing Harry when his back hits the mattress. Then Niall grabs lube and a condom from the bedside table and sets them on the bed next to Harry.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait -” Harry starts but Niall cuts him off with a shake of his head.

“I'm sure,” he says decisively.

“But -”

“Haz, if there is one thing I'm sure of it's that I want this. I want  _ you, _ okay? Always,” Niall says, and Harry smiles as he nods.  _ Always _ was their silent way of communicating what they wouldn't say out loud each time Niall left. For Niall it meant that he'd return to Harry no matter what, and for Harry it meant that he'd be waiting for him.

“Okay,” Harry says softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall says, leaning down to kiss Harry once more before he abandons Harry's mouth in favor of leaving a trail of kisses down Harry's neck and torso. Harry's breathing begins to speed up - whether it's from nerves, anticipation or impatience, he doesn't know. Niall places a calming hand on his stomach. “Relax, babe. It's just me, yeah?”

Harry nods shakily as Niall leaves one final kiss to Harry's hip before he moves lower, and then Harry feels something warm and wet at his hole and he gasps. “Shit,” he curses, his hand instantly finding its way into Niall's hair to keep him there while Harry bears down on Niall's tongue as it pushes past the tight ring of muscle.

Harry moans with each point of Niall's tongue, and it must encourage Niall because he hums against him, which in turn causes Harry's back to arch off the bed. Niall slips in a finger alongside his tongue and Harry tightens his grip in Niall's hair. It's a lot all at once - Niall's tongue exploring Harry's walls as he adds another finger, the spit Harry can feel running down between his cheeks and the filthy noises that fill the otherwise silent room.

Seeing Niall's head buried between his legs makes his head swim, and he's sure he's about to come. He says as much to Niall and Niall squeezes his thigh in acknowledgment but doesn't pull away. Instead he doubles his efforts, delving his tongue further into Harry, drawing out an obscene moan from him.

Reluctantly, he tugs on Niall's hair until he finally lifts his head because although it feels amazing, it's not entirely what he wants. “Wanna come with you inside me,” Harry says through labored breaths. Niall studies him for a moment, but when Harry gives him a small nod he reaches for the condom and the lube to slick himself up.

Harry's a bit tight when Niall finally pushes in, but it's  _ Niall _ and that's all that matters. It almost reminds him of their first time in terms of the gentle way Niall's touching him, like he doesn't want him to break, and the way he kisses Harry's neck while he waits for Harry to adjust.

Harry's too impatient to wait, though, so he digs his heels into the back of Niall's thighs, urging him to move. “C’mon, Ni,” Harry says eagerly. “Fuck me.”

So Niall does. He pulls out only to thrust back in, making Harry's head tip back into the pillows as a moan escapes his throat. It's different than a quick wank in the shower or Harry opening himself with his own fingers, imagining they're Niall's, but it's so, so good. He feels complete again.

He goes pliant underneath Niall, lets himself unravel as he releases the knot of worry that's been inhabiting his stomach for the last six months. But now Niall's here, in their bed, kissing him, touching him, fucking him, and if Harry doesn't think about it, it's like he never left.

Niall maintains a fast, steady pace, and Harry cries out as his nails dig into the flesh of Niall's back when he aims one thrust particularly well. Niall's hand wraps around Harry's thigh as he lifts it, changing the angle ever-so-slightly that it makes Harry's toes curl.

Harry moans as Niall continues dicking into him, his body arching up into Niall's as Niall grunts into his ear with each roll of his hips. The tip of Niall's cock grazes Harry's prostate, sending a jolt through Harry's veins that nearly has him seeing stars.

“Niall,” Harry whines when he feels that familiar heat coiling in his belly.

“You close?” Niall asks. It comes out as a question but Niall must already know the answer because Harry feels the weight of Niall's hand around his cock as he begins to pull him off in time with his thrusts.

Niall speeds up the pace of his hips, his thrusts becoming sloppy and erratic as he chases his own release. Harry writhes underneath him as he gets closer and closer to the edge, his muscles tensing until he finally goes limp as he comes over Niall's fist and his own stomach.

He sags into the mattress, feeling Niall breathing hot and heavily against his neck; Harry knows he's close. He clenches around him and Niall curses under his breath as he comes, his hips stuttering to a stop. They remain still for a long moment until Niall finally pulls out. Harry winces slightly and Niall places an apologetic kiss to his cheek.

Once Niall's disposed of the condom and cleaned Harry off, he crawls back into bed behind Harry and pulls the duvet over the both of them as he wraps an arm around Harry's waist. He's a warm and comforting presence, and Harry feels sated and at peace.

Harry brings Niall's hand tighter around him and Niall gets the hint, fitting himself to Harry's back, and it feels like two puzzle pieces falling into place. Niall holds him close and kisses the back of Harry's head as he murmurs a quiet  _ goodnight, pet _ before Harry hears his breathing start to even out.

Harry can feel himself drifting off as well, and a part of him doesn't want to go to sleep just yet, but he eventually gives in to his drooping eyelids and lets himself slip under happily, knowing that Niall will be there in the morning.

-

When Harry wakes up, he rolls over to find the other side of the bed empty, and he has a slight moment of panic where he wonders if Niall had to leave again or if he really did dream the whole thing. But he knows he didn't - he can still feel the phantom sensation of Niall's hand gripping at his hips - and he's proven right when he hears footsteps just outside the door.

Niall emerges with a tray of food, wearing a  _ Kiss The Cook _ apron, and greets him with a warm smile as he walks around the bed and sets the tray in front of Harry. He sees toast, orange juice, and a plate of heart-shaped pancakes.  _ Such a sap, _ Harry thinks fondly.

“What's all this?” Harry asks curiously. “It's not our anniversary, and it's not my birthday… is today some special occasion I don't know about?”

Niall just smiles and says, “Yes it is.” He pauses for dramatic effect and then adds, “I decided not to reenlist.”

Harry's eyes go wide. “What? Why?” His heart’s beating so wildly in his chest that he can feel it in his ears; he just hopes he heard Niall correctly.

“Because,” Niall says, reaching for Harry's hand and gripping it tightly, “I never want to leave you again. I'm happier here, with you, and I want to spend everyday with you, not just a few weeks at a time. So, if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay. Permanently.”

Harry feels like he's about to cry again. He's never said out loud that he wants Niall to stay, but he's never been great at hiding his unhappiness every time Niall leaves. He'd never ask that of Niall anyway, because he didn't want to be selfish. But now Niall  _ wants _ to stay, and that's all he's ever wanted to hear.

Harry doesn't know what to say so he just nods, biting his lip as he blinks back tears. They're happy tears though, because now Harry doesn't have to lie awake at night wondering if he's okay and he doesn't have to wait for months for him to come home. Now he'll be there when Harry comes home from work, when he wakes up in the morning and when he goes to sleep. He can roll over in the middle of the night and feel Niall's warm body next to him, breathing slowly, and he can take comfort in that, knowing Niall's with him and he's safe.

Niall always promised that he would return to Harry, and now he'll never have to leave again. It hits him then, just how much Harry loves the man sitting across from him.

“I'll probably get tired of seeing your ugly mug all the time,” Harry teases, and even though it's a terrible attempt at a joke, it still elicits a chuckle from Niall. Harry's heart swells, just like it did the first time he made Niall laugh.

“You love my face,” Niall says, his lips quirking up into a half smirk. Harry just smiles because he knows he can't deny it.

“Yeah,” Harry concedes, stroking the stubble along Niall's jaw, “I do.”

Niall leans forward to capture Harry's lips in a kiss, and he tastes sweet, like the maple syrup that's drizzled over the pancakes. It's also gentle, silently conveying the I love you’s they don't say out loud. He's so happy, he can't help but smile into the kiss because he'll be able to do this a lot more now.

Harry's already looking forward to it.

 


End file.
